Hide
by Mena404
Summary: The first part is about Naruto's parents, the second part is when team seven rescues Sasuke, please Read and Review! It's good, I swears.
1. Chapter 1

Hide

_Disclamer/Note:_ I don't own Naruto, and if I did Itachi would be my boyfriend, so don't sue me because all you'll get is a bag of tootsie rolls and whatever change I have in my POS Honda, and that goes for all the rest of the chapters too. Hide's name is pronounced Hi-Deh… if you want to use her let me know… this is after the time skip when Jiraiya returns from another "research" trip, this was going to be two separate fics, but I figured what the hell, and made it one big one. Have fun with it! Ja-ne!

Mena

* * *

Jiraiya finished his third sake and then ordered another. After all, he deserved it and a big guy like him didn't get drunk easily. Jiraiya was halfway though the fourth when Naruto walked into the bar. Jiraiya had only been gone a year and Naruto had already grown in strength and size. Now he truly looked like Yondaime, albeit a little thinner. Naruto saw Jiraiya and waving furiously, called out to him. 

"Hey! Old-Fart-sensei!" Jiraiya felt a stab of annoyance, Naruto may have looked matured but his brain sure hadn't caught up. "I missed you Old-Fart-sensei, where did you go?" Naruto pulled up a chair to the dark corner of the bar that Jiraiya was in.

"What are you doing in a bar?" Jiraiya retorted. "More sake please!" He called to the waitress. Naruto eyed the piling glasses Jiraiya had.

"Are you getting drunk?" Jiraiya downed the new glass of sake and then gestured for another.

"No. How old are you now, Naruto?"

"Fourteen, why?"

"Whoosh! I'm getting old."

"You've been old for a while."

"Shut up." Naruto shrugged.

"Can I have some?" The waiter had given up and brought Jiraiya a large bottle.

"No!" Jiraiya shouted, clutching to bottle to him. Naruto ordered water and pushed himself back on the chair, one foot bracing himself on the table. He stared into his cup and sighed. Jiraiya eyed him, "Why so blue?" Naruto looked up and grinned

"No reason, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Tell me or I'll sit on you." Naruto pouted, but then his face became deathly serious.

"Three more days and Orochimaru can take Sasuke's body." Jiraiya startled, he hadn't realized the time would come up so soon.

"What are you going to do?"

"Grandma Tsunade is letting me lead a team in the morning."

"A Chunnin leading a team?" Naruto glared at Jiraiya

"You've been gone a long time. I'm not a Chunnin any more." Jiraiya studied Naruto for the first time. The boy was wearing the sleeveless black jumpsuit, gloved half sleeves, grey vest and the boots, utility belt and metal arm and hand protectors of an ANBU member. Sure enough, when Jiraiya leaned over, Naruto had the tattoo. His forehead protector was around his neck now, leaving his blonde hair free to fall around his face. How could have Jiraiya missed that the orange jumpsuit was gone? Perhaps he needed to lay off the sake now.

"ANBU, huh? I'm impressed Naruto." Jiraiya said, pushing is sake bottle away. Naruto shrugged again, the brooding look back on his face. Jiraiya was taken aback; the Naruto he knew would have eaten up the praise and then bragged. Perhaps he had matured… enough to know… the boy was a man now, he had the right to know. "I'm thinking you're old enough to hear your parents' story." Naruto looked up, surprised.

"You knew them?"

"Yes I knew them. I know their story too. I was there for most of it… I trained your father you know. It's a sad story Naruto, I don't know if you really want to hear it."

"I want to hear it." Naruto was leaning forward now, his face intent. "I don't know anything about them, tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Naruto nodded, Jiraiya felt himself itching for another swing of sake. He chugged some and then pushed the bottle back.

"You mostly look like your father, your eyes are bigger and you're thinner, perhaps, but the resemblance is striking… you look like him more every year, but your behavior resembles your mother the most. She was loud, outgoing, emotional and a bit of a trickster. She was beautiful too and the only woman I ever knew who could make your father blush or laugh."

"What did she look like?"

"She was as thin and short as your father was tall and strong… they looked funny together sometimes, but what she lacked in height she most certainly had in personality, and she—"

"Baka! I asked what she looked like."

"Oh, very pretty, long red hair and big beautiful green eyes, pale skin and quite a body... for a short girl." Naruto was unphased by this.

"Was she a ninja?"

"Yes, but she only was a Chunnin… she was more interested in being a teacher for younger children. She was good at it too, most of the children she taught went on to the academy and were top students… she gave them a good start, she was a person of kindness and values."

"What did she smell like?"

"I can't remember, something good—"

"What was her name?" Naruto was painfully close to Jiriaya now,

"Hide." Jiriaya pushed Natuto back into his chair. Naruto sat there for a minute, muttering his mother's name.

"Don't you wonder about your father?"

"Not as much as I wonder about my mother."

"You should wonder about your father more, he was a great man." Naruto was silent again.

"What was his name?"

"Rinn."

"What did he look like?"

"Like you, I just said that. Now, do you want to hear their story or not?"

"I do want to hear it; I want to hear it very much."

"Then shut up and listen."

_Hide struggled against the rope that held her to the log, her green eyes blazing at Jiriaya. _

_"This is stupid. Why do I get punished for our lack of teamwork?" _

_"You tried to eat lunch before it was your turn." _

_"Yeah, well this is a stupid test." Hide struggled again, then gave up and sighed. _

_"I'll be back later." Jiriaya said, "There are some girls at the lake." He took off. _

_"Why did we get such a perv for a boss?" Fugaku muttered. Hide's stomach growled. _

_"He's not near us right now Hide, do you want some of mine?" Rinn offered. Fugaku glared at them. _

_"We'll get disqualified." _

_"She'll be no use to us weak from hunger; besides, I don't sense Jiriaya anywhere near here." Fugaku concentrated and then nodded. _

_"I don't sense him either, but don't expect me to feed the little monster." _

_"Who are you calling—" Hide was force-fed by Rinn. _

_"No fighting." She swallowed the rice and smiled lovingly at Rinn. _

_"Oh Rinn, you're so smart and strong, thank you. Why don't we get married?" _

_"I already told you, no." _

_"But—" Rinn shoved more rice into Hide's mouth. _

"Hide was in love with Rinn from the second they met in the sandbox. They grew up together and when it was time to be Genin they were on the same team, that didn't last long. Rinn had skills that were very advanced… he became an AMBU member at fourteen. Hide asked Rinn to marry her at least once a week and although they were close friends Rinn refused her again and again over the years."

_"Hide!" Rinn shook sleep away and stared at the beauty in his room. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Rinn was in his office, he had fallen asleep yet again on the stack of paperwork he was given every day. Hide stepped out of the shadows; she was in her nightgown still. Rinn was so used to her brightly colored tunics that seeing her in a simple long white shirt and short black shorts (even though she wore this all the time under her tunics) was unnerving, but her face was even more unnerving. Hide ran to him and buried her head in his lap, sobbing. "Hide! What's wrong?" Rinn muttered as comfortingly as he could, stroking her long, soft red hair, set free from its usual ponytail. _

_"I had an awful dream." _

_"About what?" _

_"You died." She sobbed harder. "It was horrible. The worst dream I've ever had, I had to come and see you." Rinn let her cry for a little while and then gently pushed Hide back onto her knees, she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. _

_"Stop crying, I'm fine." Rinn helped Hide up. "I'll walk you home." Hide hugged Rinn tightly. _

_"I love you." They both tensed, surprised. Hide had asked Rinn to marry her so many times… but she had never said love. Hide loosened her grip on Rinn, her eyes wide. "I said… I didn't mean… Rinn…" _

_"You're tired," Rinn pushed Hide away "Let me grab my coat and I'll walk you home." _

_"No!" Hide grabbed Rinn from behind. "I lied, I meant it, I did! I love you Rinn, I love you more then anything in the world." _

_"You don't love me, Hide." Hide let go of him and Rinn turned around. "You could never really love me." Hide backed away as if she were afraid of him. _

_"No, I do. I do and you can never love me back can you?" Rinn reached out to her, but Hide ran from him, out the door and down the stairs and into the stormy forest. _

"Hide and Rinn were in their late teens when Hide confessed her love for him. This time it was different then the half-joke she would make when she asked Rinn to marry her, she meant it with all her heart, knowing this Rinn still refused her. At the time he was a high level officer and he was afraid to love, he was afraid that bad people would hurt Hide. Hide ran away."

_Hide hadn't returned that day, Rinn felt his worry grow. Her survival skills were awful…combined with such a bad storm and the bad guys in the forest… Rinn shook it off, but he found himself grabbing his coat and walking out the door. _

_Rinn searched for Hide for hours, between the darkness and the rain he could hardly see anything. He caught sight though of a glowing speck of white far from him, he ran to it. The speck was Hide, she had a cuts and bruises everywhere and her ribs seemed broken. It was a deep cut on her leg that was bleeding profusely that worried Rinn the most. Hide's pulse was faint but steady. Rinn began to treat her leg, he stopped the bleeding, but Hide had already lost too much blood, he could feel her dieing. Rinn panicked, pulling her to him. _

_"Please Hide, stay with me, I love you so much, don't leave me." _

"Rinn waited all day for Hide to come back. When she didn't appear he set out at dusk in stormy weather to find her. It took him hours to find Hide, bleeding and broken in a particularly nasty part of the forest. It took all of Rinn's skills to keep her alive… and almost loosing her like that made him realize that he loved her just as much as she loved him, if not more."

_Hide opened her eyes for the first time that week in the hospital, she was greeted by a room filled with cards and flowers and— _

_"I love gift baskets." She said weakly, Hide looked around and saw Rinn sleeping on a cot across the room. He looked thin and worried. Rinn stirred and jumped up when he saw Hide looking at him. When she caught his piecing blue eyes the memories flooded back. Hide grabbed her head and moaned. "I remember." _

_"What happened?" Rinn was at her side, holding her hand to his chest, the worried look intensified. _

_"Some guy… in the forest… I think he wanted to rape me. Ow." Rinn had squeezed Hide's hand tightly at the word 'rape'. "He didn't though!" Rinn relaxed his grip. "I ran him off, but not before he beat me up… and I remember passing out…and I remember feeling you close to me." Rinn nodded. "You found me…" Hide smiled happily. "You said you loved me!" Hide sat up, groaned and lay back down again. "I was hallucinating, wasn't I?" Rinn leaned towards her. _

_"No. I love you." He kissed her cheek. "Hide, will you marry me?" _

"Rinn and Hide were married as soon as Hide had healed enough. Rinn's fears that Hide would be hurt by those wishing to destroy him were confirmed, but she was resourceful and protected herself well. Hide was in her early twenties when she got pregnant with you, she was so happy… "

_"RINN! We have to go for ramen!" Hide burst into his office, panting. Rinn looked up from the pile of work he had to do. _

_"Why?" _

_"I have news!" _

_"Is it good news?" _

_"Yes it's good—" _

_"Is it really important news? News that will affect me forever? Because last time you just bought new curtains—" _

_"They were nice curtains!" _

_"They were lime green." _

_"I… it is important." Hide's face became emotional. _

_"Don't cry! I'm coming." Rinn stood up and grabbed the coat Hide made for him, most people thought it was too ostentatious for a man in his position, since it was a brilliant white with red flames spiraling up from the bottom, but the coat reminded him so much of Hide it was comforting, for him anyway, perhaps not for other peoples eyes. _

_Rinn followed Hide to the Ramen stand near his office. They sat down and ordered. _

_"What did you have to tell me that was so important? I have a mountain of work to do, you know." Rinn dug into his Ramen, he didn't particularly like Ramen, but Hide was practically obsessed with it, so he pretended he did. Hide pouted, and then she grinned mischievously _

_"Well, you see, I was at the store today and I bought the most wonderful purple curtains—" Rinn choked on an egg. "I'm kidding." She added as he swallowed water to clear his throat. _

_"Aren't you going to eat that?" Rinn gestured to Hide's untouched bowl. _

_"I'd just throw it up." _

_"Are you sick?" Rinn felt Hide's forehead, "No temperature…" _

_"So I've been puking a lot lately, and I wanted to know why so I went to the doctor—" _

_"I haven't seen you sick."_

_"Well you're never home, are you?" Rinn nodded. Hide's voice wasn't bitter, she understood Rinn's position and supported him. "Anyway, I went to the doctor. I'm not sick, I'm pregnant." _

_"Pregnant?" Rinn stared at her. _

_"Yes, pregnant, as in, there's a baby in here." She pointed to her stomach, "and it's your fault I'm going to get fat." _

_"My fault?" _

_"It takes two to tango, honey." _

_"Baby?" _

_"Are you ok? You're asking a lot of one worded questions." _

_"I'm fine! I'm more then fine! I'm happy!" Rinn jumped up and embraced Hide. She hugged him back, feeling warmth flow through them. With a final squeeze he picked her up and spun her around, laughing, "I'm so excited!" Hide laughed with him. Rinn put her down gently then got to his knees and spoke into her stomach. _

_"You're going to be a big and strong girl aren't you, my baby." _

_"Stop that, it's embarrassing! Besides I think it's a boy, and I want to name him Naruto." _

_"Like the fish stuff?" Rinn gasped. _

_"It's good stuff!" _

_"That's… I'm not going to argue, it's a fine name." _

_"This is the part of the story that is hard for me to tell, Naruto." Jiriaya looked longingly at the still half-full sake bottle then shook it off._

_"It's when they die, isn't it?"_

_"Yes." The two men sat in silence. "Before I go on, you should know something, you should never let it go to your head, though." Naruto nodded and Jiriaya took a deep breath. "The Kyuubi inside of you was put there by you're father."_

_"Why would that go to my hea—" Naruto suddenly took a sharp breath. "The Kyuubi was put inside me by the fourth—"_

_"Rinn was Yondaime and Yondaime was your father." Naruto was working this out in his head, Jiriaya let him._

_"Finish the story." Naruto said suddenly, his face blank, grabbing his cup and studying the water inside of it, he said forcefully, "Now." Jiriaya raised his eye brows but continued._

_"Rinn and I knew that the Kyuubi was coming, we set out on a mission to find long-lost scrolls that would show us how to seal the demon. It was a dangerous mission, we started with ten men and we ended with three. When I opened the scrolls they had dark spells on them… we thought at first that someone would have to sacrifice themselves to seal the demon inside a person, the spells took so much chakra._

_Rinn burst into his home, screaming Hide's name. The Kyuubi would be attacking and he wanted to get her somewhere safe. He found her hugging herself in their room, her pretty face crumpled with pain. _

_"I'm sorry, I couldn't have you worry…" Rinn carried her to the hospital, panicking every time she tensed. He herd people shouting, preparing for the coming battle, it made him tense. Hide lay quietly, squeezing his hand, beads of sweat on her forehead. It would be a while before the baby would come. Rinn couldn't help but feel the pain she was feeling was abnormal, even for giving birth, but the doctors assured him it was fine. "Jiriaya is making you stay with me." _

_"I'm staying because I want to." _

_"You're staying because you have to." They stared at each other. Rinn sighed, he could never win with her anyway, why try? "I don't expect you to stay with me." _

_The day the Kyuubi attacked was the day Hide went into labor. It was a horrible night, plagued by turbulent weather. I tried doing the seal with another man. The Kyuubi was close to the village. I made Rinn stay with your mother. The seal did nothing to me or to the man we were going to seal the Kyuubi into or to the Kyuubi itself._

_Jiriaya suddenly burst into the room. _

_"It didn't work!" Rinn looked up, his face pained. Jiriaya looked around the room, there were no doctors. Hide was strangely silent for a woman giving birth, her eyes closed with intense concentration on her face. "It's not here yet?" Jiriaya asked. Rinn shook his head. _

_"Give me the scrolls." He studied them intently at his wife's side. Hide moaned through pursed lips. "Jiriaya, fetch Kakashi and meet me outside this room in five minutes." Jiriaya had never herd such a solemn tone in Rinn's voice. He did what Rinn asked without question. _

_Jiriaya, Kakashi and Rinn stood in the dark corridor outside Hide's hospital room. Rinn's face was as serious as ever, he leaned against the wall as if for support, his eyes closed. "The scrolls can be translated into a confusing riddle, but I figured it out. Simply put, a new mother's blood must be used to write out the spells and then the demon must be sealed into her newborn. Naruto should be fine." _

_"No Rinn! I can do it..." _

_"I want to die." Rinn told Jiriaya. "And if anyone is going to put anything into my son I want it done right." _

_"But—" _

_"The people should regard Naruto as a hero for taking the Kyuubi into himself. I can die in peace knowing that the Kyuubi will never let my son die; he will be my legacy as Yondaime. Don't argue with me Jiriaya." He added, his blue eyes flashed. Jiriaya shut his mouth. _

_"Let me go with you." Jiriaya said, putting his hand on Rinn's shoulder. "You will need my support." Rinn nodded. _

_"I must speak with Kakashi privately now." _

_I fled back to the village and Rinn studied the scrolls closer. They were written in an old dialect, there were words I had not understood that he did. He took me outside Hide's hospital room and told me what we would have to do. The Kyuubi was the strongest demon and it would take ultimate sacrifice to kill him. Someone would have to write the spells in a new mother's blood and then seal the demon into her newborn. The person who sealed it would probably die, it took so much chakra, but the baby and mother should be fine._

_Rinn came out of the hospital room, his face pained again. He nodded to Jiriaya and they went to an empty room in the darkened hospital. Rinn had a large bowl with him filled with blood. Jiriaya watched as he drew the symbols, in the shape of a circle around another candle lit circle. In the middle of this spiral was a basket where the newborn would go. Rinn finished drawing the complicated seal and tiptoed out of it. _

_"I'll go get Naruto now." _

_"He's been born?" _

_"By now he has." Jiriaya could hear Rinn's disappointment and sadness that he couldn't have been at the birth. _

_Jiriaya followed Rinn to Hide's room. Rinn shook his head when Jiriaya tried to follow him in. Rinn needed time alone with Hide Jiriaya knew. He waited outside until a solemn Rinn walked out of the room, holding a baby wrapped in his white and red coat. Rinn himself wore only his ANBU uniform now. _

_"He looks like you." Jiriaya said of the child, who was silent. _

_"I know." Rinn and Jiriaya went back to the room, Rinn walked to the middle of the circle and dropped to his knees. Rinn cradled the baby Naruto, Jiriaya felt Rinn's pain. "I want… I want so badly to see him grow." _

_"I could still—" _

_"No, my fate was sealed when I drew the last symbol." Rinn placed Naruto in the basket, the coat acted as a cushion and a blanket, he stared at his son. "I need you to stay with Naruto… don't touch him or anything else though." _

_"Of course." _

_"I have to go on alone." Rinn stood up, his face hidden by shadows. Jiriaya stopped him as he passed. _

_"Rinn… thank you." Rinn nodded and walked out of the room. Jiriaya stood in the corner of the room and watched Naruto sleep, his tension building with every moment. Abruptly the blood symbols began to glow with blue heat and snaked across the floor to Naruto, who cried out. Jiriaya couldn't stand it anymore. He transported himself to where he knew Rinn was. _

_Rinn stood in front of the massive Kyuubi, which was withering in pain. He was still making hand seals, his face concentrated. Chakra spun around him and the beast. Suddenly the beast disappeared, Rinn stood alone in the clearing of the forest. Jiriaya couldn't help but feel amazement, the amount of power and control to seal such a beast was awesome… but too much for one person. _

_Rinn gasped painfully and fell foreword, as if in slow motion. Jiriaya caught him as he fell. _

_"Rinn…" _

_"Hide… Naruto…" Rinn convulsed and coughed up blood, then his body went limp. _

_Rinn did the sealing that night, he took blood from your mother and he took you right after you were born. He did the seal perfectly, I watched him die and when I took a screaming you from the circle of spells he had made, I had a sense of dread…_

_Jiriaya carried Rinn to the hospital, He laid him out in the morgue and went to gather Naruto. _

_Naruto was screaming. Jiriaya picked him up and he screamed louder. He would take Naruto to Hide, he knew she would quiet him. Jiriaya carried the newborn, but with every step he took towards Hide's room his sense of dread deepened. Soon he was running, but it was too late. When Jiriaya burst into Hide's room she was dead. Kakashi still sat next to her, holding her hand. Jiriaya put Naruto in his mother's still warm arms. The screaming stopped and soon Naruto was asleep. Jiriaya sat on the floor, fighting tears. _

_"How did she—" _

_"Hemorrhaging. Sensei knew." _

_"That's why he died to willingly… but to leave a newborn…" _

_"Sensei knew what he was doing." Kakashi left the room but Jiriaya herd the boy's sobbing from behind the door and he joined him. _

_The doctors said your mother died because she bled to death after having you, but Hide was stronger then that. I know she died of a broken heart."_

_Naruto was silent again. Jiriaya watched his face, expecting anger or sadness… but Naruto's face was blank. Jiriaya sat back and sighed._

_"So now you know the truth." Naruto's wooden cup shattered. Jiriaya sat up and stared at him, Naruto stared at his hand. Then he pulled out the piece of wood stuck in his hand and watched as it bled profusely. "Naruto!"_

_"They died because of me."_

_"No! Of course not, they died because of the Kyuubi." The waiter caught sight of Naruto's hand and swooned, but then ran to get a towel._

_"The Kyuubi is me." Naruto said, showing Jiriaya his healed hand. "We are one." When Jiriaya had last seen Naruto it would have taken the Kyuubi inside of him a day to heal that injury… now it only took seconds._

_"No, the Kyuubi is your tool; you use it, not the other way around." Naruto shrugged,_

_"It doesn't matter; I'll probably die tomorrow anyway."_

_

* * *

_Okieday! That's a looonnnnng first chapter, I know. They'll be short from now on, it's when the second part of the fic starts... please read it and review! I love feed back! Oh, and I had to give Yondaime a name, I know there's already a Rin, so I gave it another 'N' he felt more like a Rinn then a Quade (A name meaning fourth in latin, I'm so damn unorignal, but orignal enough that you should keep reading!). 


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi couldn't believe that Tsunade was letting Naruto lead _him_, then again he had volunteered for this mission. Their team was small, consisting of Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai, and their objective only sounded simple, rescue Sasuke. It would help if Sasuke wanted to be rescued, but they couldn't be sure of that. Orochimaru would be able to change bodies in forty-eight hours. If it were up to Kakashi he would have come sooner, but the information had only come in last week and then it had to be verified, now time was pressing on them.

The team was crouched behind bushes, the opening to Orochimaru's lair yawning before them.

"No gaurds?" Sakura asked, surprised, but suspicion still rang in her voice

"Orochimaru thinks he doesn't need them." Sai answered, "This place is well hidden, but it doesn't matter because there are guards on the inside."

"What's the plan Naruto?" Kakashi asked, Naruto looked at Kakashi with surprise.

"You didn't think of one for me?" Kakashi stared at him

"You're kidding." Sai said

"No. Yes."

"What's the plan Naruto!" Sakura asked her voice anxious now, "We don't have time for jokes!"

"The plan is we break up into teams and covertly search for Sasuke, when one of us finds him we'll radio the others and then we'll meet and then…" The three waited with baited breath, "we'll jump him!"

"That's your plan." Sai said

"It's a good plan, easy." Replied Kakashi, trying to support Naruto, but perhaps it was too simple…

"Easier said then done." Sakura murmured.

"Kakashi and I will be one team and Sakura and Sai will be the other."

"Why can't it be Kakashi and me and you and Sai?" Sakura asked

"Because Sai will drive me crazy."

"That's a stupid reason." Sai said

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed

"Sai, Sakura, Naruto is captian, you follow his orders, or at least follow my order to follow his orders, understood?" The two nodded, _Inner Sakura: BUT HE DRIVES ME CRAZY! HAGG MY ASS— _

"Check in every hour, move out!" Kakashi said. Sai and Sakura, nodded again then flitted through the entrance.

"I thought I was captain." Naruto pouted.

"Sorry, bad habit."

* * *

I know it's boring but it gets better I swears.

Mena


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura followed Sai down a dark stone hallway. They had evaded the guards well, but she still couldn't help the nerves that made her sweat. Sai was cool and calm as always, but he had no emotions so of course this creepy place wouldn't bother _him_. Sakura shivered.

Sai pressed himself against a wall. Sakura did the same, peaking around the corner she saw no one.

"Sai, what—" Sakura gasped, Sai was being sucked into the wall! His body slowly disappeared into the brick as if it were muddy water. Sakura panicked and pulled on him, but it was too late, the wall became solid again. She backed away into the other wall, but then jumped away from it. Sakura tried to call Naruto and Kakashi, but her ear piece wasn't working anymore. She was on her own.

Sakura was so busy fighting her panic she didn't notice the wall behind her open, she did notice when a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her into the gaping blackness though. Sakura screamed, but it was too late. She watched as the wall closed in front of her and the darkness of the room she was in became complete. Sakura felt numb, but she slowly became aware of the cold arms around her.

"No!" She struggled and the arms let her go, she pushed away from them and hit the wall again, a lamp flickered on in the far corner of the room, the light illuminated the owner of the arms. Sakura recognized the outline immediately.

* * *

Who's the outline? I'm thinking it's a sexy outline, but I guess we'll have to wait and see...

Mena


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto followed Kakashi silently though the stone hallways. They had run into no gaurds, it was just as unnerving as running into guards all the time.

"It's been four hours, let's take a break." Kakashi whispered. Naruto nodded and joined Kakashi on the floor of the hallway. They sat in silence.

"Kakashi… Yondaime was your sensei right?"

"Yes."

"Then you must have known a woman named Hide?" Kakashi was silent.

_"I must speak to Kakashi privately now." Jiriaya nodded and walked away. Kakashi watched him go. _

_"Sensei… I don't understand why you asked me to come here." _

_"You know what I have to do and I need you're help." Kakashi nodded, _

_"Anything." _

_"Kakashi… my wife is dieing, when my son is born, she will die… I want you to stay with her… I… I can't bear the thought of her dieing alone." _

_"She hardly knows me—" _

_"I trust you more then anyone, that's enough for her… don't let on that she's dieing, and don't let her know that I'm going to die… I want her to leave in peace." _

_"I'll do my best." Kakashi entered the room with Rinn. Rinn stood by his wife and stroked her forehead and hair. _

_"I have to go and help them now. I can't stay." _

_"I know. I knew it would happen eventually." _

_"Kakashi's going to stay with you and hold your hand… I trust him." Hide's green eyes focused on Kakashi and she smiled. _

_"Nice to see you again Kakashi-kun." _

_"You too." Kakashi replied, Rinn nodded to Kakashi to come to Hide's side as he kissed her on the forehead. Rinn went to the far side of the room, there was a pile of blood soaked towels there, Kakashi knew what from and he looked away as Rinn squeezed the blood from the towels into a bowl. Hide had no idea what was going on. Rinn left the room silently. _

_Kakashi stood at Hide's side, feeling stupid and not knowing what to do. _

_"Pull up a chair Kakashi-kun, this might take a while." Kakashi did as Hide told him and pulled a chair close to her side. She moaned in pain suddenly and grabbed his hand, "I lied, it might be sooner then you think." Kakashi had never witnessed a birth, a luckily he didn't have to, a medical ninja did all the work, but Hide's pain became a pain that shot though his hand as she squeezed it. Then it was over. _

_The Medical Ninja cleaned the Newborn and wrapped it in a blanket; Hide held the baby and smiled at it. _

_"What's his name?" Kakashi asked _

_"Naruto." _

_"Like the fish stuff?" _

_"It's good stuff." Hide muttered weakly. Rinn entered the room and walked to Hide's other side. "He looks like you." _

_"I can see that." Rinn kissed Hide's forehead again, "You did a good job sweetheart." Hide's face suddenly fell. _

_"Something's wrong." _

_"Nothing's wrong." _

_"You only call me sweetheart if something's wrong..." Hide's eyes became unfocused, "Well, everyone knew I was dieing except for me." _

_"You're not dieing." _

_"Yes I am. I can tell." Hide looked at Naruto. "Rinn… take him, take him now… I can't have him with me when…" Hide kissed Naruto on the cheek. _

_"I'll take him." Rinn took off his coat and scooped Naruto up. _

_"Hide…" _

_"Rinn, I know you have to go. Don't worry about me. Just save the village, that's all that matters right now." Hide smiled, "Go." Rinn leaned over and kissed her deeply, Kakashi looked away. Rinn walked out of the room, the door swung shut behind him. Kakashi was still looking away when he herd Hide let out a low sob, but eventually she stifled her sobbing. "Thank you for staying with me Kakashi." _

_"No problem." She squeezed his hand. _

_"Just… don't leave me alone." Kakashi nodded and Hide smiled. "Dieing this way is sort of a fluffy way to go isn't it? Bleeding to death... I feel like I'm float—" Hide gasped in pain. "No! No!" _

_"What is it?" _

_"Rinn is dead!" She groaned "He's dead… no…" She moaned, Kakashi watched her fearfully, how could she have known? Hide wept for only a few minutes, but she couldn't finish her mourning because in the middle of a sob she died. _

"So… Jiriaya told you. He must have been drunk."

"Very."

"I did know her…"

"Can you tell me about her?"

"I didn't really know her until the last few hours of her life."

"You were there when she died?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Sensei didn't want her to be alone."

"Can… can you tell me?" Kakashi studied the floor.

"We all have trails we go though, but I never had to go though anything as difficult as watching someone die in tremendous emotional pain… and there was nothing I could do… nothing I could have done differently…" Kakashi looked up at Naruto. "Watching Hide die was one of the hardest things that I ever had to do. I can't tell you Naruto… not now… but maybe someday." Naruto nodded. "Someday." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

I wrote that so I could conect the two fic's even more... R & R!

Mena


	5. Chapter 5

Sai struggled against the chains around his arms and ankles. He was in a dark, cold room that smelled faintly of blood and mold. Sai struggled again, but he knew his attempts were useless.

"This sucks."

"Tell me about it." A voice answered from the darkness

"Kakashi… they got you?"

"And Naruto, but they wasted no time knocking him out… I told him to shut up but noooo…"

"This really sucks."

"Yep."

"What do they plan to do with us?"

"No idea." Sai herd Kakashi rattle his own chains. "These suck out your chakra, don't struggle against them too much." Sai nodded but realized that Kakashi couldn't hear him.

"Yes, of course."

"Where's Sakura?"

"I don't know."

Sakura recoiled at first from the silhouette that towered over her, but then she grabbed it's legs.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"I'm so happy I found you!"

"_I_ found _you_." He helped her up. "Why are you here?"

"Come with me, hurry!" Sakura grabbed his arm and looked for a door.

"There are no exits to this room… why are you here?"

"We gotta get out of here!" Sakura told him "Let us out!" Sasuke pulled his arm away from her. "Sasuke—"

"Answer the question!" Sasuke demanded his voice hardened.

"What—"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" He pushed her into the wall.

"Sasuke! Your hurting me, let go!" He gave her a final shove and then stepped away.

"Why are you here?" He asked for the fourth time, the anger replaced with malevolence.

"I… to save you from Orochimaru." Sasuke laughed harshly.

"I don't need saving from him." Sakura had slid down the wall, the pain in her back was almost crippling. Sasuke helped her to her feet, "Come into the light Sakura, I haven't seen you in so long." His voice was soft as he led her towards the lamp. In the weak flickering light they studied each other. "You've grown up."

"So have you." Sasuke touched Sakura's hair.

"You kept it short."

"Yes. Saskue, come with me, please." He looked away.

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can! I'll help, I'm stronger now."

"No, you still don't get it. The only way I can defeat _him_ is if I go though with this… and you're in my way."

"What?"

"I think I'll kill you now, Sakura." Sasuke grinned, the malevolence back in his voice and in his face.

"What? No!" Sasuke pushed her into the wall again, his sword against her throat. Sakura closed her eyes, the cold steal pressing into her skin. She was going to die…

"I feel like shit." Naruto groaned.

"You look like shit." Kakashi agreed

"… all the time." Sai added

"Shut up! You can't even see me!"

"I see you enough to know you look like shit all the time."

"Why you—" Naruto struggled against the chains, trying to get to Sai across the cell.

"Stop, we have to work together to get out of this, not fight. Besides, those chains drain Chakra if you struggle, Naruto."

"This sucks." Naruto groaned

"We know." Sai and Kakashi answered in unison.

"Now let's think of a plan."

Any chance of a plan was destroyed before one could be made, because right then the cell door opened.

* * *

I had fun writing that part... but oh no! Is Sasuke going to kill Sakura? I guess you have to keep reading to find out... if he does I think it would make a bunch of fangirls happy. Hehehe I'm feeling evil.

Mena


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke walked into Orochimaru's throne room, most would kneel in front of Orochimaru, but Sasuke never did. He stood in front of his master, his face vacant.

"It's time." Orochimaru said, elation pulsing in his words.

"Why are you late?" Kabuto questioned in an accusing voice.

"I ran into an old friend."

"Who?" Kabuto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him

"Sakura."

"Will she be a problem?"

"No."

"What did you do to Sakura!" Sasuke looked up in astonishment,

"Naruto?"

"And Kakashi and Sai… more old friends… I thought they might want to watch me take your body." Orochimaru was so excited he was almost panting.

"Don't let him Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, struggling against the chains.

"Stop struggling Naruto!" Kakashi hissed. "You can't take his body for another day."

"That's not true." Orochimaru smiled, licking his lips with his long tongue, "I could take him right now, if I wanted to, which I do, so I will. You're information was wrong." He laughed.

"You did this on purpose." Sai said

"Yesssss." Orochimaru hissed wetly.

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because I'm the bad guy." Orochimaru laughed again. "Now, watch as you're friend disappears."

"You won't forget your promise?" Sasuke asked. Orochimaru stood and walked to the boy, drawing a thin finger down his face.

"Never." Orochimaru began to glow with a purple aura.

"No!" Naruto cried, struggling against the chains furiously.

"Naruto stop!" Kakashi yelled as the chains holding Naruto glowed blue from the chakra they sucked from him. Naruto stopped struggling, breathless. They looked on as Orochimaru's aura became electric, the purple spreading.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, running into the room.

Then all the candles in the room went out.

* * *

Eeeek! Fights off mad fangirls I should have killed her! 

Mena


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke looked around, the blackness pressing in on him. Was this what it was like to be dead? If so… it was boring… and he could hear heavy breathing close to him. Suddenly a scene unfolded before him, he watched it as if he would watch a movie. Sasuke tried not to be afraid or sad or startled or angry while he watched it, but he was all those things at once.

* * *

That is the shortest chapter I've ever writen...

Mena


	8. Chapter 8

"What—" The lights flickered back on in the room. There was a figure, dressed all in black, holding Orochimaru's head. The head flew at Sasuke, who caught it and then threw it away. "You…"

"You've grown little brother."

"Itachi."

"Yes."

"You… why are you here?"

"I found out about Orochimaru's plan. I had to stop it."

"Why?"

"I left my brother alive so I could fight him, not some snake in his skin. I thought you were smarter then that Sasuke."

"I can't fight you yet." Itachi's eyebrows rose a little.

"Why not?"

"I don't have the mangekyou."

"That's a good reason… but I came here for several reasons… do you want to here them?" Sasuke nodded, Itachi flung off his long black cape, letting it drift to the floor. He picked up Orochimaru's severed head and sat sideways in the sanin's former throne staring at the dead face. "Well, I wanted to stop this miserable serpent from taking my dear brothers body of course…" Itachi was tossing the head now, up and down it went as he continued to speak, "…and the Akatsuki wanted me to kill him anyway, so I figured, why not kill two birds with one stone… then I thought, wow, I could kill three birds with one stone… wouldn't that be nice?" Itachi stopped tossing the head and sat straight, his eyes resting on Sasuke. "The Akatsuki has many spies here… I've herd about how strong you've become… and based on your past history I thought I could help you."

"Help me what?"

"Get the Mangekyou, of course." Itachi stared at Orochimaru's head again, and then with a disgusted look threw it towards Kabuto, who was cowering in a corner. Kabuto picked up the head and looked at it with disbelief. "You're best friends are here, that helps…"

"You're wrong, they're not my friends." Itachi shrugged

"But you also have a history of getting the next level of Sharingan during battle. You see, I've been watching you, hiding in the shadows… you never noticed. I know more about you then you know."

"No."

"No what?"

"I want to get powerful my own way." Itachi stood up, his face crumpled with anger.

"Oh really? And you plan to do that how?"

"I'll find a way, if I fight you now that would only be bending to your will… and I won't ever bend to your will again."

"How dare you defy me!" Itachi attacked Sasuke who defended himself and then pushed Itachi so far away that he hit a wall.

"I won't fight you, and I won't kill any of my friends." Itachi spat, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then looked at Sasuke, and then his face went flaccid.

"I see… I wonder what it would take… to make you kill me?" Suddenly Itachi was gone. Sasuke looked around, confused at first. Naruto, Kakashi and Sai were still on the wall, but they were silent. Naruto had been silent this whole time? Sasuke walked towards them. He suddenly slipped. He looked at the floor around him, it was slick with blood. Sasuke looked up. The three men, chained still, were limp, their throats cut wide open. Sasuke struggled to get up, still sliding in the blood.

"No…"

"They've been dead since the lights went out." A voice echoed though the hall. Sasuke looked and saw Itachi, emerging from a far corner, Sakura held to him with a dagger at her throat. "I've been watching you very closely little brother… close enough to be in your room when you couldn't kill this girl… she's just a girl… I wonder why you couldn't kill her?" Itachi was only a few meters from Sasuke now, he had Sakura held tightly by her short hair. Sakura was on her knees, her eyes wide and afraid. Sasuke couldn't help himself.

"Sakura! No!"

"Could you… love her? Perhaps?" Itachi got down to his knees next to Sakura, he whispered loudly in her ear, "I think he loves you." Sakura's eyes got wider and Itachi slit her throat. Sakura fell to the ground.

"No!" Sasuke ran to her, he held Sakura to his chest, she wilted against him.

"Are you sad little brother?" Itachi kneeled infront of Sasuke, "Are you crying?" Itachi used his fingertips to wipe Sasuke's tears away. "Look at me." Sasuke looked away. "Look at me!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced him to look, then he sat back, a satisfied smirk on his face. "See, I figured something out, little brother. The other way to get the Mangekyou is for someone who has the Mangekyou to kill everyone who is important to the other person. Look." Itachi helped Sasuke up, Sakura slid from his grip, but he followed his brother, apparently numb with shock. Itachi led Sasuke to a mirror that Orochimaru kept on the wall.

Sasuke stared at his reflection, he was in the mirror and so was his brother, but they both had the same eyes. Itachi had a soft, evil smile on his face.

"I think it's time we fight." Sasuke didn't give his brother a chance. In a flash he had his sword out and pushed though Itachi's middle. Itachi staggered into the middle of the room.

Sasuke suddenly felt dizzy. He fell to his knees. When he looked up the room was different…

* * *

You: Aggggh! How was the room diffrent! I must find out!

Mena: Read on! Muhahahaha!

Mena


	9. Chapter 9

"No!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi was still on his knees in the middle of the room, the sword stuck in him.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sai were looking at the scene, confusion on their faces. Sakura stood by the door, just as confused and Kabuto didn't care, he was shaking, holding Orochimaru's head in the corner.

"You wouldn't bend to my will little brother, so I made you bend." Itachi laughed, he pulled out the sword with a moan and panted.

"You… you tricked me? Why?"

"I wanted… I only ever wanted… to be the strongest…" Itachi sat back on his ankles, "… I did so much to be the strongest… but I'm a failure…" Itachi was unsteady; he fell back, but caught himself with one hand. "Sasuke… come here…" Sasuke took a step back. "No tricks, I swear. Have I ever lied to you? Not counting today of course…" Sasuke was bizarrely convinced by this and went to his brother. He sat infront of him.

"Why are you a failure? Because I've killed you?"

"No… I'm a failure because I couldn't kill you… I never could. I was too weak too… so I knew I had to make you strong enough to kill me… it worked." Itachi muttered, his arm gave out and he began to fall. Sasuke caught him. "I… I made you live such a horrible existence, Sasuke… I'm sorry." Itachi's eyes were inky black again. "I was really going to kill them… but then I realized you would have nothing left… I couldn't do it to you… not again." Itachi coughed, blood trickled from his mouth. "Could you ever forgive me?" Sasuke stared at his brother's face. He could be cruel to Itachi in his final moments, but he couldn't do it, just like Itachi couldn't leave him alone.

"Yes. I forgive you." Itachi smiled and then murmured,

"Thank you." Sasuke held Itachi until he went limp. Sasuke began to shake silently. Sakura stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke—" Then a noise bubbled from Sasuke's throat, but it wasn't a moan or a cry, it was laughter.

"Sakura! Get back!" Kakashi shouted, right then Naruto pulled free of his bonds and rushed to Sakura, pulling her away. Sasuke stood and kicked Itachi, still laughing. When he turned to Sakura and Naruto, Sakura began to scream.

* * *

She's screaming because Sasuke's so damn sexy. Just Kidding! I really love Itachi, but oh no! I just killed him. OhhhhhShit.

Mena


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura and Naruto, but it wasn't Sasuke, it was someone's idea of Sasuke, it looked like his features were smoldering, and his eyes flashed yellow in the candlelight.

"I'm a great actor, don't you think?" He laughed.

"How did you—"

"I took Sasuke's body right when the lights went out." Sakura fell to her knees and moaned. Naruto growled.

"So Sasuke's gone?"

"Yes… and no… some part of the person still lives on inside of me… in this case Sasuke's desire to kill Itachi, I didn't want that do be bothering me everyday, so I took care of the problem." A shadow rose behind Orochimaru.

* * *

You: What's the shadow! What's the shadow!

Mena: I'llll neeevvvvvvvveerrrr telllll!

You: I must keep reading to find out!

Mena


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you really think one strike like that would kill me?" Orochimaru did not hide his shock, but blood poured from his mouth suddenly. "I've been working on my acting too… and my Mangekyou. You've been living inside a world I created, my worlds are so real now, I can even kill in them, interesting, huh?" Orochimaru fell to his knees. "Now we enter the real world."

* * *

O.o I lied before, this one might be the shortest. Yay! Itachi's alive!

Mena


	12. Chapter 12

Orochimaru was in his chair, Sasuke looked up in surprise along with Kabuto, Kakashi and Sakura. Sai mimicked their shock to see Orochimaru's gaping mouth, blood pouring out of it. Itachi stood at his side.

"Sasuke… I trust you saw the whole thing?"

"Yes."

"Everything I said as I died, it was true."

"I know."

"Sasuke…" Itachi smiled and fell foreword, Sasuke caught him. "The world… I created… everything in it comes true… like my stab wound, like your eyes…" Itachi reached up with trembling fingers and touched Sasuke's face. "It just takes too much—" Itachi convulsed in Sasuke's arms, Sasuke held him tightly as the convulsions got worse. Itachi's body quieted, but he was hardly breathing. Sakura ran to the men and tried to heal Itachi but Sasuke stopped her.

"No. He wants to die." Itachi's eyes opened, the light began to drain from them.

"Sasuke. Make a life, for me please… I love—" he sighed then, the life gone from him. Sakura watched, shock and pain on her face. Sasuke began to shake, but this time he was just Sasuke, and it wasn't laughter.

* * *

Nooooo! Sobs Itachi's dead! Again! I'm going emo for five minutes! Runs to bathroom 

Just Kidding. I'm not Emo.

Mena


	13. Chapter 13

Years later a good-looking young ANBU member and a pretty young medical-ninja stood together in front of a grave, it was the same as any other grave, but this one had no name on the stone. Very few would ever know who laid there but Sasuke knew and it pained him.

"He must have been strong, to create so many worlds…" Sakura muttered.

"Yes, he was." It was the first time Sasuke had acknowledged what he had told Sakura so long ago. Sasuke kneeled and put his hand on the stone. Sakura knew everything that happened the day Itachi died, she had told everyone else for him. Sasuke would never repeat what his brother had done to anyone ever again, it was too raw and it always would be.

Sasuke had come to terms that he would never quite understand all of his brother's feelings or that he would understand what Itachi had done, but he knew it must have all made sense in Itachi's mind. Sakura had helped him to understand that.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile painfully when he realized that he was once again bending to Itachi's will, he was making a life for himself, it was the first thing Itachi made him do that made Sasuke happy.

"Sasuke, let's go home now." Sasuke nodded as Sakura took his arm and led him away from the unmarked grave.

End

* * *

Not the end! I hate the end! Ahhhhhh! The Horror! I almost just spelled that Horrorrer, I'm tired. Please Review! Mena must have feed back! Beats chest like caveman. woman. person. (Am I arguing politically corectness with myself in the star thingies? Woah I need to sleep) 

G'night

Mena


End file.
